megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mega Man 10 (the real Capcom game) is on its way soon!
I would never have anticipated this coming so quickly, but Mega Man 10 lurks just around the corner. Apparently, the game appears in the 250th edition of Nintendo Power, and Capcom has confirmed the title. Protodude has some nifty information on the subject, so it's definitely worth checking out...Now, can anyone say Mega Man X9? --Brahman 00:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Really didn't saw it coming! Mega Man X9 sure is possible after this, as well as Legends 3 and others. The 3rd playable character is most likely Bass, but it could also be Roll, Duo, another character or even a new character. --Quick 01:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, Protodude has posted a lot more information about the game. It's story revolves around some sort of robot-virus called "Robotenza," and robots all over the world start to get infected. Rock goes to Dr. Wily for a cure, but 8 Robots start leading a mass outbreak of chaos. Also, as would be expected, each of them holds a key to the cure. ::The game will also feature (as of yet unknown in what degree) 2-player modes, Proto Man as most likely unlockable, and Bass as a DLC character, playing like he did in R&F. ::I must say, although I really doubt they will do this, this story has decent potential to give more clues regarding the bridge between X and Classic, but it also has similarities to the story of "Super Adventure Rockman." --Brahman 20:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I should add here that this game was somewhat surprising to me. I mean, it wasn't all that long ago that Mega Man 9 made its way to consoles, and even that game was somewhat of a surprise to most folks. While I figured that they'd make a Mega Man 10 one day, I didn't expect it to be in March of 2010 or to, once again, feature NES-style graphics, etc. Due to this, it makes me wonder if this game is going to not be nearly as good as Mega Man 9 (or any of the others) due to possibly being rushed and more of a "milk-the-franchise" experience? I mean, honestly, while I enjoy the classic look and feel, I think they should have perhaps made it more in the style of Mega Man and Bass. Of course, I'm glad this will soon be ours to play, but I feel as if a true Mega Man X9 or Mega Man Legends 3 should have been made before this one. Anyone else? --Brahman 06:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Capcom is lazy, they are doing 8-bit 'cause it's easier. :P :But just because it's 8-bit doesn't mean it will be a poor rushed game (like MMX6. High Max and Gate's stages... >/ ). I don't played MM9 yet, but it looked pretty good, and I expect the same (or better) from MM10. I think gameplay and audio are more important them graphics (as long as they aren't of low quality), but the graphics of MM8 and MM&B where better and I would also like to see a MML3, ZX3, X9, ... --Quick 12:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC)